His Sister's Heart
by pyroleigh
Summary: Zelda is dying of a rare heart condition. When a miracle donor heart comes in she takes the opportunity to meet the family of the donor and ends up developing feelings for the brother of Mist Greil. Is it too weird, to feel his sister's heart beating faster when he's around? Does she have a chance? T for now, will probably change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda was dying. It was a sobering thought, one she had had the misfortune of coming to terms with for awhile now. There was something horribly wrong with her heart. No amount of drugs or surgery could fix it. The only thing that could was a donor heart. And there was the second hard fact Zelda had come to accept. Despite all her father's money and connections, there were no donor hearts that matched her rare blood type. At the tender age of seventeen years old Zelda heard the words leave a doctor's lips. Nothing more could be done. She would die before she turned twenty five unless they found that miracle heart.

Zelda shut her eyes as she tried to relax into the hospital bed pillows. She slept so much now but being awake made her feel her impending death creeping up on her. She'd survived this long enough. In two weeks she would turn twenty four. A dark thought entered her mind. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to stop fighting. Maybe she should give into the blissful call of eternal sleep.

XxX

The next thing Zelda knew she was being woken up, a dozen nurses rushing into her room and turning on blinding lights. She whined as she rubbed at her eyes, wondering what brought so many of them in.

"Zelda! Zelda honey wake up!" the head nurse named Peach loomed over her as she heard the sound of a gurney being wheeled in.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked hoarsely, trying to focus on the blonde's face as she unhooked several machines.

"We just had a car crash victim come in, the poor girl got hit by a drunk driver and died in the operating room. The silver lining though honey," she paused in her unhooking to give Zelda a warm smile, "is she was an organ donor and a perfect match for you. We're taking you into surgery now."

Zelda's brain struggled to process the information. She was getting some poor dead girl's heart... Then it hit her. She, who was ready to accept death with open arms, could live. A smile graced her lips as they loaded her onto the gurney, Zelda's eyes on the overhead lights as they rolled past them to the elevator. She could live.

XxX

They made it to the big swinging doors of the operating room area, a loud and pained cry catching Zelda's attention. She moved her head to the side, catching sight of a woman with free flowing dark blue hair wailing, a man with spiky matching hair wrapping an arm around her tightly. She didn't get a good look before she was wheeled to the back, the doors swinging shut behind her muffled the woman's wails, but her gut told her that was the family of her donor. She felt a pang of guilt at the thought. Here she was, happy at a chance for life, when some family had just lost a dear member.

"Here honey," Peach's voice pulled her from her depressed thoughts as she was moved from the gurney to the table, a doctor coming in and washing his hands. Zelda felt the mask Peach placed over her face, listening to her instructions to breathe deeply. Zelda inhaled, tasting the slightest bit of whatever she was inhaling. Immediately her eyes grew heavy, almost drooping of their own accord.

"So Doctor Mario," a different nurse asked, "did you end up getting your truck?"

"No no, I went with..." their words faded out, Zelda wanting to snap and ask them if this was really the time to discuss such things, but found herself slipping into oblivion.

XxX

Zelda awoke in a completely different room, the lights thankfully turned low. She took in a deep breath and winced. Her entire chest hurt. With a shaky hand she pressed the call button for the nurses station on the side of the bed and waited. "We'll be right there Miss Nohansen," a voice crackled over the intercom. Not a minute later two nurses walked into her room followed by an exhausted looking Doctor Mario.

"Hello Miss Nohansen," he called with a tired smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone broke my ribcage and cut out my heart," she rasped out, making the doctor chuckle. A nurse stepped forward with some icy cold water and Zelda gratefully took a sip from the offered cup.

"Well considering that's what happened, I'm glad to hear it," he said with a lingering chuckle. "The good news is that the surgery went off without a hitch, no trouble whatsoever, and your body is showing no signs of rejecting the donor heart."

"Any bad news?" Zelda asked, taking another sip from the offered cup.

"None," he said with a soft smile as he looked over the paper streaming from her heart monitor. "There are of course limitations due to the surgery. No strenuous physical activity for the rest of your life, you'll need to take medications for rest of your life... If it's not too bold to say the newfound limitations should feel like freedoms compared to your life previously." Zelda's lips twitched into a smile as she tried to nod. "You'll remain in this room in the ICU for a few days, then we'll move you back to your old room and, if all goes well, you'll be discharged within a month."

"Thank you Doctor," she managed to whisper, meaning more than thanks for the words. His eyes crinkled with another smile as he nodded, showing he understood what her words were trying to convey.

"Rest up now, we'll check on you later." Zelda shut her eyes, listening to the steady beep of the heart rate monitor as she fell back asleep.

XxX

The next few days passed in a blur of blood tests and various other tests to check for signs of rejection Zelda didn't bother trying to remember all of the names to. Her body felt incredibly weak, she slept constantly, and barely ate. Finally one morning Peach came in with happy eyes and a bounce in her step.

"Hello honey," she said softly and Zelda gave her a smile.

"Here for more blood?" she asked and Peach shook her blonde head.

"No no no... You have a visitor if you're up to it. Your brother is here." Zelda felt her smile grow wider at the mention of her brother and nodded. Peach vanished a minute later Link walked in, his eyes red from tears unshed as he stared at her.

"Zel," he barely breathed and she held out a hand. He ran forward, gripping her hand tightly as he collapsed on the bed, burying his face in her arm. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Me too," she admitted in a soft whisper and he looked up at her.

"I couldn't lose you," he said, a tear coming from his eyes, "I couldn't I-"

"You don't need to worry Link," she reassured him. "The doctor said it's amazing but I'm showing zero signs of rejection and my tests are all coming back positive..." she trailed off, her mind flitting to the woman with deep blue hair in the lobby on her way to the surgery that saved her life. "Do you know who the donor was?" she asked and Link nodded, pulling out his phone.

"There was an article in the paper about her," he said as he tapped away, wiping his eye with a free hand as he pulled it up. "Here," he held out the thin device and Zelda took it, her heart pounding at the picture of the crash. Her eyes reluctantly moved from the gruesome scene to the words below it.

"Mist Greil... Drunk driver hit her car..." Zelda looked up at her brother. "This says she has a brother and mother... Those poor people."

"Hey hey hey," Link said soothingly, "don't get depressed on me. Her heart went to an amazing person and I heard Peach tell another nurse that her other organs, tissue, and blood were rushed out to other hospitals. This girl... She saved more lives in one night than most people do in their entire lives." Zelda gave him a smile as she handed back the phone, hearing her door open.

"Hey Zelda," Peach smiled, wheeling in a wheelchair, "guess where you're going?"

"Not more blood tests," she whined and Peach laughed. "You guys have enough of my blood to feed an army of vampires."

"No honey, I'm taking you back to your room, the doctor said you're safe to go."

"Can I help?" Link asked and Peach nodded.

"You can push but I need to get her out of the bed."

XxX

The way back was silent, Zelda resting a hand on top of Link's as they rode up the elevator. "Hey Link," she started carefully, "where are Mom and Dad?"

"Out of the country on business," he said and Zelda scowled. Of course business came first.

The rest of the trip back to the room was silent. They made it to her door and Zelda sighed as she was wheeled in. It was just the same as always. Same bed, same obnoxious flower painting on the wall, same window, same... Zelda stared at the new bouquet of roses on her bedside table, looking to Link curiously. "Did you get those for me?" she asked and he gave her a look.

"Me? The guy with crazy stupid allergies go into a flower shop? Come on," he said and Zelda smiled. Peach helped her into the bed before turning to the roses and handing them to her. As Zelda found the card amongst the soft pink petals Peach hooked up the machines, the beeping of the heart monitor starting up in a steady rhythm.

Zelda opened the card, staring at the words written in dark blue ink for a moment before they started to sink in.

' _Hi my name's Ike Greil. You received my sister's heart the other day. I hope everything is going well and if it is I have a huge favor to ask. My mom isn't taking losing Mist well and I think her getting the chance to talk to you would help. I know this is a lot to ask, but please think about it and let me know. -Ike'_

"What's it say? Who's it from?" Link's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up at him.

"It's from my heart donor's brother. He wants me to meet his mom... She's not taking the loss of Mist well."

"Wow," Link said with a stunned look, "that's a heavy thing to ask of a stranger... Are you going to?" Zelda bit her lips together in thought, worrying the lower one between her teeth before she sighed.

"I can't ever thank Mist, but if this would help her mother how could I refuse?" she asked and Link stared at her a moment before a smile broke out on his face. Zelda looked down at the number written at the bottom of the note before looking back at her brother. "Can you get my phone from the table?" she asked and he nodded.

He grabbed the phone and handed it to her, pressing a kiss into her hair. "I've gotta get back to work... I'll leave you to your call." She smiled up at him, watching him leave the room before she turned her eyes back to the card. With a steadying breath she nodded. She would do this.

 **XXX**

 **This is the start of a new story, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. The thing the doctor and nurse talk about right before the surgery happened to me right before the one surgery I've had in my life and I was ten. I freaked out. Ha. Anyway let me know what you think so far! Much love, Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

As she typed in the number from the card onto her phone, Zelda hated the heart monitor's beeping growing faster. She hit call and put the phone to her ear, trying to ignore the way her stomach was twisting with worry. By the start of the third ring Zelda was considering hanging up. "Hello?" a deep voice answered in the middle of the third ring and Zelda jumped, not expecting the voice to be that deep.

"A-are you Ike Greil?" she asked, hating her cracking voice as she reached for a cup of water.

"Yes, who's this?"

"I'm Zelda Nohansen I-"

"You got Mist's heart," the deep voice grew soft with the words, the tone gentle and tinged with sadness.

"Yes... I wanted to say thank you for the roses," she said carefully, looking to the blooms in question with a small smile.

"Thank you for actually calling me," he responded, his voice sounding like he was resigned to her just calling to say thanks.

"About what you asked-"

"Don't feel guilty about not wanting to Zelda I understand that it's weird and awkward and-"

"Actually Ike I would like to meet both of you," she said over his words. Silence greeted her and she bit her lips together. "Ike? You there?"

"You mean it?" he asked, his tone so hopeful Zelda couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I really do," she replied, her smile growing more self conscious as he let out a sigh of relief.

"God thank you Zelda. The day after Mist..." he trailed off, taking a deep breath, "died I took my mom into the psychiatrist she saw when my dad died and he said that in this case it might help her come to terms with everything if she could see that Mist's death wasn't in vain."

"I suppose that makes sense," Zelda offered and he gave her a half hearted chuckle.

"I'm sorry if it was creepy, leaving you flowers and all, but I thought me just showing up and trying to talk to you would be creepier." Zelda laughed lightly, the first laugh to leave her lips in a long time.

"Actually I didn't mind," she said with a smile, "they were the only flowers I got so-"

"Seriously?" Ike's voice was incredulous. "You got heart transplant surgery done and I'm the only one who got you flowers?"

"Ike I've been in the hospital for literally over a year. Since I was born two months early I've been in and out so much I've seen every nurse they've hired in the last twenty three years. The janitors all know my name and talk to me, hell some of them even remember my birthday. My brother doesn't buy flowers for anyone because he can't get near a flower shop without his allergies flaring up so I never expect any from him and my parents stopped all the get well soon crap when I turned seventeen and a doctor said I wouldn't live to my twenty fifth birthday." She didn't mean to be harsh or rude, but her tone slipped into a snap by the end and she winced. Silence met her words and she sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped I-"

"I didn't know how bad it was," he said softly and Zelda's brow twitched in confusion. "All I knew was out of everything Mist had to give you got her heart and... Zelda I'm sorry. I never thought of what you've been through in your life."

"It's... Okay," she said, feeling tears sting her eyes at the blatant honesty in his tone. After a pause she cleared her throat and wiped the offending drops from her cheeks. "When do you think you'll stop by?"

"The sooner the better for Mom's sake. Does tomorrow work for you?"

"In the morning they want to do a few more tests but the afternoon would work," Zelda said, internally cringing at the idea of more tests.

"Awesome I'm off tomorrow and I can get Mom there around one. Does that work?"

"Sure," Zelda said with a nod he couldn't see.

"Great. Thanks again for doing this Zelda, I really think it'll help her out and maybe me too."

"You guys were close?" she asked and he sighed.

"My dad died when I was in high school and Mist was in middle school. I guess you could say I was the stand in father figure slash older brother... threatened the boyfriends while telling her she could be out a little later than Mom said..." he trailed off with a chuckle. "Out of everyone in my life I could always count on her to be there," his tone was sad by the end and Zelda swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Anyway I need to go but this is my cell so if you need anything just call me alright?" Zelda stared at the phone in her hand, taken aback by this stranger's kindness.

"Alright," she said and mumbled a goodbye before hanging up and relaxing against the pillows. She tried to ignore the voice in the back of her mind reminding her that Ike had an incredible voice she wanted to hear more of, tried to stop her brain from imagining what he looked like, but gave up and let her mind wander when it was obvious that she was going to no matter what.

XxX

"Your blood pressure is up today," Peach remarked that morning as she started on the tests. "Any reason why?"

"I'm meeting with my heart donor's family this afternoon," Zelda said and Peach stared at her for a moment before she went back to her clipboard.

"They wanted to meet you?" she asked after a moment and Zelda nodded.

"The brother, his name's Ike, he said his mom isn't taking it all too well and asked if they could meet me to kinda help them cope I guess," she said, watching Peach examine the stitches on her chest.

"What are you going to talk about with them?" Peach asked as she helped her pull up the hospital gown and Zelda tried to shrug.

"I have no clue. What can I say? Hi I'm Zelda and I got her heart?" Peach giggled lightly and shook her blonde head.

"I'd ask about Mist, try to keep the mother from crying, and if the brother is the same hottie who brought your flowers to the nurse's station yesterday... well I'd try to keep from gawking at him too much." Zelda rolled her eyes at Peach's last 'helpful' tip and smiled.

"Even if he is attractive I'm probably the last person he'd want to see... They'll probably hate me because I'm not her," she voiced her deepest fear and Peach paused on her way to the cabinet to grab a vial for a blood sample.

"Honey you're a sweet young lady who has done everything she's can to live a normal life. You were home schooled when you got too sick but you graduated with the highest scores and got into college... yes you had to do it all online to get it done but you did it, and graduated with your business degree. You've accomplished a lot and if they don't immediately love you that's their problem and their loss."

"Thanks Peach," she said and the nurse nodded.

"Just pointing out the obvious," she said as the doctor walked in. "Hi Mario," she cooed and Zelda looked to see the doctor blush behind his mustache.

"Good morning Peach, and good morning to you Miss Nohansen." He turned a smile her way and Zelda smiled back. "How're you feeling today?"

XxX

After an exhausting morning Zelda was wheeled back to her room by Peach, the blonde chattering away about her now planned dinner with the doctor. Zelda tried to suppress a feeling of jealousy at her excitement. She had never had a date. Not once in almost twenty four years of living had anyone ever asked her out. Zelda knew why. She was always almost dying. Why bother? Who wanted to put themselves through that?

They made it to her room, Zelda staring for a long moment at the tiny teddy bear sitting beside her roses. "If I didn't know any better," Peach said in a teasing tone, "I'd say someone had an admirer." Zelda rolled her eyes as Peach helped her into the bed, plucking the fuzzy blue bear from her table with a sigh. In it's hands was a tiny light blue heart, slightly lopsided on the left, and Zelda smiled at it affectionately as she ran a hand over it. A card was around it's neck and Zelda opened it to see Ike's handwriting.

'I think this is supposed to be for a new mom but... it seemed fitting and way better than the choices for get well soon. See you soon, Ike'

"Who's it from?" Peach coaxed and Zelda smiled, eyes still on the bear.

"Ike," she said his name, cringing to hear the heart monitor turn on and beep at a slightly accelerated level.

"Okay well it's almost lunchtime so when that gets here either me or Daisy will bring it to you. See you soon Honey," Zelda smiled up at Peach as she left the room, grabbing her phone from the bedside table. She pulled up her texts and smiled as she typed.

'Thanks for the bear' she hit send and set the phone on her lap, surprised when it buzzed in response.

'Anytime. Your tests done?'

'Yeah, just got back in my room.' She sent it with a scowl at the notion that this was pathetically the only time she'd ever texted anyone who wasn't family.

'Everything okay?'

'So far. Doc says it's all good.'

'That's something to celebrate. I'm about to head to my mom's house. She's all nervous to meet you.' That made Zelda stare at her phone for a minute.

'Why is she nervous?' she finally sent and watched the dots dance on her screen as he responded.

'I guess because there's so much finality meeting you. Plus knowing my mom she hasn't been sleeping or eating and she hates making bad first impressions.' Zelda smiled at the notion that she wasn't the only one who was nervous and started typing.

'What about you?'

'Me? I'm nervous too. More for mom and how she'll take it. You seem alright, if it's okay to say that considering how little we've actually talked.' Zelda smiled at the text, pointedly ignoring the heart monitor beeping a little faster.

'You don't seem so bad yourself' she sent with a smile and jumped when a brunette nurse entered her room.

"Hey Zelda!" Daisy called out with a smile. "Lunch is here, appetizing as ever." Zelda rolled her eyes as Daisy set the tray on her table and wheeled it over.

"What horrors do we have today?" she asked and listened to the nurse's laugh.

"Salad, a roll, and I do believe they want you to think that's cut up chicken on top of it." Zelda smiled up at the nurse. Making fun of her meals had always been their little joke, it would be weird when Zelda didn't have that anymore. Her phone buzzed in her lap and Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Texting someone? What are you, a teenager?"

"I'm feeling like one," she admitted and Daisy beamed at her.

"Please tell me you're texting that glorious guy that brought you the teddy bear. My god what a body!" She let out a noise and Zelda shook her head.

"I haven't seen him yet, he's coming by with his mom later..." Daisy tilted her head and Zelda sighed. "It's... I got his sister's heart."

"Oh wow," Daisy said, her smile faltering. Then her smile perked back up and she leaned towards Zelda conspiratorially. "A man you haven't met that's brought you two gifts is someone to charm. My money's on him coming back to see you without his mom," she winked and started towards the door. "Enjoy the salad!" she called out in a singsong voice and Zelda rolled her eyes.

XxX

After her salad Zelda dozed off, the chunks of chicken pushed to the side untouched. She was fast asleep when Peach came into her room. "Zelda," Peach's voice made her jump in shock, her eyes flying open with a gasp. "Sorry honey I didn't know you were sleeping. Your visitors are here." Zelda blinked, her groggy brain taking her a moment to process the words.

"Oh," she eased the bed into a sitting position and ran a hand through her hair. "Send them in." Peach smiled and held out a hairbrush. Zelda took it with a thankful smile and Peach winked.

"Trust me, you're going to want to look your best. I'll send them your way." She left the room and Zelda heard her voice call out. "She's awake, go on in."

Zelda tore the brush through her hair quickly, hating the speeding up of the beeping from the machine at her side as she heard footsteps outside her open door.

"Ike I can't do this," a soft feminine voice whispered furiously.

"Mom," Ike's voice outside Zelda's door made her breath hitch, "you can. I'm right here and she's great. Come on." With that Zelda tossed the hairbrush on the bedside table and tried to look as natural as possible as her door opened wider.

 **XXX**

 **Cliffhanger! Honestly this one wasn't on purpose. My phone was panicking about uploading more. Thanks to my reviewers last chapter Purple Mercenary, Qoh22, FireEmblemNerd0909, and of course my babe for leaving one of his goofiest reviews yet. And those of you that followed and favorited already... It means a lot! Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

Her door opened and Zelda tried to will the heart monitor to stop beeping so fast as a man far more attractive than she'd hoped to believe possible came in, a smile on his lips. After him a woman trailed in, Zelda immediately recognizing the long blue hair from the waiting room. "Hi Zelda," Ike said, his voice agonizingly better in person.

"Hi Ike," she thanked her lucky stars that her voice was steady as he stopped by the chairs for visitors, the woman at his side staring at her silently.

"This," he indicated gently, "is my mom Elena."

"It's very nice to meet you," Zelda said, forcing her eyes to the woman who was still silently staring at her. After a moment the woman stepped forward and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Mom," Ike's tone held a hint of panic. Zelda let Elena take her hand, feeling the warmth in her palm.

"You're older than her," she whispered softly, her eyes running over Zelda's face. Tears welled up in her eyes and Zelda looked to Ike for help.

"Mom," he stepped forward and to Zelda's immense surprise Elena wrapped her arms around her gently, a loving soft hug that immediately had tears in Zelda's eyes. "Mom she's just..." Ike trailed off as Zelda waved away his words, her soaking up the love from Elena like a sponge. After a long moment Elena pulled back, a gentle hand pushing some stray strands of hair behind Zelda's pointed ear.

"You're so beautiful," she said, a small smile on her lips. "Isn't she beautiful Ike?" Zelda blushed as Ike looked taken aback for a moment.

"Yeah Mom," he finally responded, "she really is." Zelda hated the increased speed of the monitor at his words, cursing the damn machine and it's beeping.

"You look nothing like my Mist," she said with a fond smile, "and honestly that makes this so much easier." Zelda smiled at her, feeling her hand take the mourning mother's gently.

"Tell me about her," Zelda said and Elena sighed, her eyes unfocused as she stared at nothing.

"Mist... She was always wanting to help others. When she was little it started off with small things. I'd open the fridge and see that the leftovers were gone. When I asked her about it she'd always say that there was a stray animal that needed it. As she got older it evolved into volunteer work at the homeless shelter and soup kitchens..."

"Which she'd guilt me into as well," Ike chimed in as he moved one of the visitors chairs closer to the side of the bed. "I spent my junior year summer of high school helping out downtown... I honestly wouldn't have had it any other way though." He smirked and took his mother's free hand as he sat, Zelda noting how his dwarfed hers.

"Her senior year of high school came to me in the kitchen and she declared that she wanted to be a nurse," Elena smiled at the memory, slightly shaking her head. "So I did whatever I could to help... Though I must say Ike helped more than me." Zelda looked to Ike to see him shrug, obviously not knowing what to say. "He helped pay for her education, not wanting her to start her adult life with a crippling debt."

"It wasn't that much Mom," he said self consciously, looking to Zelda. "I made a few payments, put money in her account... Every penny was worth it to me." Zelda smiled at him, trying to fight of the waves of jealousy to hear how close this family was. Yes her father had paid for her college, but she'd overheard him ask her mother if it was really worth the investment. The words had stung, more so than Zelda had ever allowed herself to think about.

"How are you feeling dear?" Elena asked and Zelda turned her attention back to the obviously loving woman in front of her.

"Leaps and bounds better than I was a week and a half ago," she answered honestly. "I'd really just come to accept that I was going to die right here in this bed." Elena's eyes welled with tears and she hugged Zelda again, Zelda soaking up the affection she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm so glad my Mist could help you," she whispered, Ike watching them silently. "Mist would have liked you, I have no doubt about that." Elena sat back and dug in her purse for a moment, pulling out a photo. She held it out and Zelda took it gingerly, smiling at the picture of the girl with reddish brown hair smiling under her graduation cap and gown, Ike beside her grinning. "That was her high school graduation... It's one of my favorites of these two all grown up." Zelda smiled as she handed the photo back, Elena taking it and putting it back in her purse reverently. "She was only two years into college," she said sadly, shaking her head. "So much yet to live..."

"But now," Ike spoke up, turning a warm smile Zelda's way that made the obnoxious beep speed up once more, "Zelda has a chance at life." Elena nodded and turned her eyes to Zelda.

"Have you gone to college?"

"Yes I did it online through the university, my father had to pull some strings but I did all of it either at home or here and I graduated with a business degree."

"Amazing," Ike said and Elena nodded.

"Your family must be happy, having their little girl back."

"Mom-" Ike started but Zelda spoke up.

"My brother is. Honestly my parents are out of the country on a business trip and I haven't heard from them yet," she said, a smile coming to her lips at Elena's scowl.

"If a child of mine was in the hospital I'd never leave their side."

"My parents are definitely nothing like you," Zelda admitted, squeezing Elena's hand. "You're by far the nicest person I've ever met."

"Thank you," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I own a little bakery downtown, The SweetStop. Have you heard of it?" Zelda nodded with an excited smile.

"My birthday cupcakes came from there last year," she gushed. "My brother bought them, strawberry filled vanilla cupcakes with chocolate icing and fresh strawberries sliced on top." Elena beamed, for a moment all the sadness gone from her face and Zelda saw just how beautiful she really was.

"That's one of my favorites," Elena confided.

"Mine too," Zelda said with a smile. "I ate three in one afternoon, my brother laughing at me the whole time." Ike chuckled and Zelda blushed, looking down to her lap.

"I'll tell you what," Elena said as she squeezed her hand. "When you get out of here, swing by the shop and I'll give you a dozen on the house."

"Oh you don't have to-"

"No," Elena cut her off, "I want to."

"Don't argue with her," Ike warned with a smirk. "Believe me you won't win." Zelda smiled shyly at him, feeling like a little girl with a crush as he sat forward in his chair.

"Excuse me," Daisy's head popped in the door, "but I need to check her vitals."

"Oh of course," Elena dug around in her purse and pulled out a card. "Here Zelda, call me if you need anything, my cell phone number is on there." Zelda smiled as she took the card, her smile growing as Elena hugged her again. Ike stood up, Zelda trying to ignore the beeping grow faster as he took her hand gently.

"You have my number too," he said as he looked down at her. "Call me anytime alright?" She managed a nod and he grinned as he hesitated before leaning forward and giving her a gentle hug that sent the machine's beeping into overdrive. He grinned at her and turned to go, Zelda watching him pause at the door. "If you're up for it, call and I'll come by to visit again."

"I'd like that," she said with a nervous smile. He grinned and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

"I told you he would want to see you again," Daisy beamed as she checked the print out from the machine. "Your heart went a little crazy there for a bit," she remarked and Zelda blushed. Daisy turned a fake stern look her way before a smile curled up her lips. "His fault no doubt." Zelda nodded and Daisy laughed.

"Can you blame me?" she asked and Daisy shook her head.

"If you didn't react to him you'd be crazy," she said with a wink as she picked up the blood pressure cuff from the cart by the bed. "Arm out," she said and Zelda rolled her eyes as she did as she was told.

XxX

That night Zelda couldn't sleep. Her oversleeping seemed to have backfired because now she was not only glaringly not tired, but she wanted to get up and walk around, something she couldn't do quite yet. With a groan she checked the time, scowling at the clock when it read one am. Too early to call her brother... Zelda bit her lips together as she looked at Ike's number, wondering if he was a night owl. Pushing her doubts to the side she dialed, listening to it ring. Halfway through the second ring the call connected.

"Hello?" Ike's voice was groggy and Zelda smiled despite the fact that she had obviously woken him up. Then it dawned on her how awful that was and she scowled.

"I'm sorry Ike I didn't mean to wake you-"

"Are you okay?" Immediately he sounded wide awake, the sound of him sitting up accompanying his words. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine I... Honestly I couldn't sleep." She shook her head at her admission and braced herself for him snapping at her to not call at such ridiculous hours.

"Oh," he let out a little chuckle and sighed, "god you had me worried. Why can't you sleep?"

"I uh, don't know," she said, smiling in relief that he didn't seem mad. "I think it's probably because I've been sleeping so much lately."

"Flirting with death does that to you," he said and she nodded, realizing belatedly that he couldn't see her. "Why'd you call me? Not that I mind," he said quickly, "I just wanna know why me and not your brother or something."

"I just... Well waking him up is never a good idea unless it's an emergency," she said. Technically it wasn't a lie, Link could be quite grouchy if woken up before he got his precious eight hours. "I didn't know if calling you would be okay-"

"Nah it's fine," he said. "Did you like the bear?"

"Yes! Gosh I'm sorry I forgot to say thank you earlier I was just so caught up with the tests and meeting you and your mother... She's amazing by the way."

"Yeah she's great," he said, the fondness evident in his tone. "She's always been a hugger, I would've warned you about that but I didn't think she'd hug you."

"I really didn't mind," Zelda said, mentally adding that his quick hug was her favorite. "It's nice of her to offer the free cupcakes, I'm excited for those."

"Yeah she's all heart," he said wistfully. "She talked about you nonstop the whole ride back to the house. You're a wonderful young woman," he said as if reciting a script and Zelda laughed. "She adored you, thanks for meeting her today. I could tell it helped, she was actually smiling, and she hasn't smiled like that since the call from the hospital."

"Well she was amazing," Zelda said quickly, not wanting him to get depressed. "I'm honestly a little jealous, my mom isn't anywhere near that affectionate or kind."

"Really? I'm surprised. As awesome as you are I'd think your whole family would be nonstop hugs."

"That's not how my family is," she said a bit sadly and heard his sigh.

"Well when you get out stop on by the bakery and she'll shower you with affection. I can't leave without a thousand hugs." Zelda smiled at her phone, liking the idea that at least Elena wanted to see her again. "So what's on your plate for tomorrow?"

"Well there's the annoying morning checks but after that... I don't know, sitting here?" she offered lamely and he chuckled.

"Could I stop by? I have a short shift in the morning but I can swing by after work."

"Yeah!" Zelda exclaimed excitedly and then cleared her throat. "I mean yeah if you want," she said again casually and he chuckled.

"You kinda ruined that," he pointed out and she scoffed. "Can you leave your room? I noticed there's a garden area, I could push you around there in a wheelchair since I'm guessing you can't really walk yet."

"Yeah walking isn't a strong suit of mine currently," she with a little laugh. "I'll double check with my doctor in the morning but I don't think going out would be off limits."

"Awesome," he said and she smiled into the phone. "I don't know how you haven't gone crazy being cooped up in that room like that."

"Who says I haven't?" she asked and he laughed lightly.

"Hey Zelda?" He started the question carefully and she felt her stomach lurch. "I noticed when we were there your heart monitor was going a little crazy... Are you okay?" Zelda groaned internally and looked at the turned silent machine, sending it a glare.

"No I'm fine," she said with a sigh. "I was a little stressed meeting you two, my blood pressure was up that morning and everything." It technically wasn't a lie, but she sure as hell wasn't going to admit that the reason her heart monitor had been beeping like crazy was because of him.

"Oh... I guess that makes sense I was just worried," he said, his tone a little self conscious.

"I don't get any visitors other than family so..." she trailed off with a yawn and he chuckled.

"That was a yawn. Get some sleep Zelda, I'll swing by tomorrow. Do you want me to text before I come over?"

"Yeah, just in case the tests run over or something," she said, not admitting that she wanted to try to look her best before he got there.

"Alright, consider it done. Get some rest now, my orders." Zelda laughed and settled into her pillows, her eyes already feeling heavy.

"You got it," she responded.

"Good night Zelda," he said softly.

"Good night Ike," she said and hung up with a heavy sigh. Her eyelids drooped closed and that night her dreams were filled with dark blue hair and eyes.

 **XXX**

 **Elena strikes me as a hugger. Speaking of hugs, big hugs to my reviewers last chapter: Qoh22, PK Showdown, Kumakuma-da, Guest, and my dorky hubby. That's it for this chapter! Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda sat through the morning routine of checks and tests impatiently, willing the hands on the slow moving clock on the wall to go faster. She couldn't wait to go back to her room and see Ike. After what felt like an eternity she was finally wheeled back to her room, a sight she wasn't expecting waiting on her. There, in the chair Ike had sat in the day before, was her father, her mother at her bedside table inspecting the roses.

"Zelda!" her mother beamed at her, the very picture of beauty well aged with the help of an immense fortune at her disposal. Her brown hair was piled on her head in a casual yet powerful updo, her green eyes shining under flattering light makeup.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," she said with a slightly nervous smile. Peach helped her back into the bed, giving her a knowing look. Zelda had confided in Peach about her up and mostly down relationship with her parents; the conversation about whether college was worth the investment had sent the blonde on a tirade and Zelda was pretty sure Peach was one step short of marching to her father's office and telling him off.

"We came back as soon as we heard," her father spoke up with a whitened to death smile. "How're you doing?"

"Everything so far is great," she said hesitantly, watching her mother caress the roses gently.

"Who brought you these?" her mother asked casually and Zelda bristled at the tone.

"My heart donor's brother," she answered, looking between them for their reaction. Shock flickered across both their faces. Her father seemed to recover first. "He came to see me yesterday with his mom-"

"Why?" her father cut her off and Zelda tried not to snap as she responded.

"To help them cope with the loss of Mist," she said firmly. "He's actually really nice and he's stopping by to visit me today."

"Zelda," her father's tone more than hinted at his disapproval of that and she sighed.

"It's helping him, and me," she said tightly. "Aside from doctors, nurses, and family he's the only person that's wanted to come visit me." She added that he seemed to want to see her more than her own family silently, wishing she had the gall to say it.

"Well these are lovely," her mother offered as a peace offering and Zelda smiled as she laid back on her pillows.

"Thanks for coming by," she said as she found a comfortable way to position her bed. She really didn't want them to be there when Ike got there. They'd read too much into it and besides that she selfishly wanted time with Ike all to herself. "It means a lot," she added and her mother gave her a smile worthy of a magazine cover. Zelda's phone buzzed on the bedside table and both her parents zeroed in on it.

"Who's texting you?" her father demanded more than asked and Zelda sighed.

"That's probably Ike. He said he had a short shift this morning-"

"What does he do?" Her father once more butted in and Zelda tried to keep the annoyance in her voice at a minimum.

"I don't know Dad I just met him yesterday and we talked about his sister with his Mom."

"Is she going to be here as well?" her mother asked in that obnoxious casual tone.

"I don't know!" Zelda snapped impatiently and jumped a little as Peach placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry to say this," she spoke up in a tone that belied her words, "but I need you to leave while I check her vitals." Peach beamed a sickly sweet smile their way before gesturing with a shooing motion. Her father grumbled but left, her mother trailing behind.

"Thank you," Zelda said with a tired smile at the nurse who shrugged.

"You looked like you didn't want to get interrogated and it was a bit much for a guy who's not a potential boyfriend at this point. I just used my magic to make them shoo. Here," she held out Zelda's phone with a knowing smirk. Zelda took it with an excited smile and read the message from Ike.

'Can I stop by? Boss said he doesn't want me screwing up on the job and to take a few more days... His bizarre way of showing he cares I guess.' Zelda smiled and then felt it fall away. Could she get rid of her parents?

'My parents are here right now.' She watched the dots dance on her screen as he typed a reply.

'So the visits a no go?' Zelda groaned and bit her lower lip.

'No I want you to stop by I was just warning you because they can be pretty intense.'

'Don't worry Zelda, I've experienced intense parents before.' She smiled at that, trying to ignore the small spark of jealousy brought on by the thought of him meeting other people's parents.

'Then come on by. But I warned you.'

'I'll be there in ten. Maybe you should warn them ;)'

XxX

The next ten minutes of Zelda's life was spent listening to her mother gush about the various purchases she made while overseas. Zelda listened politely, glancing at the door every few seconds. Finally Zelda looked and saw Ike standing in her doorway. Her heart monitor beeped faster as he gave her a grin, her parents turning to see who had captured her attention.

"Hey Zelda," he said with his grin still on his lips as he stepped farther into the room.

"Hi Ike," she barely managed to breathe the words, feeling the heat rise on her cheeks. He was dressed in faded jeans and a shirt bearing the logo of a company Zelda vaguely recognized as a construction company in town. He turned his eyes to her parents and Zelda tensed as he approached her father.

"Hi I'm Ike Greil," he said as he held out a hand and Zelda watched her father take it, looking a bit unwilling to do so.

"Arn Nohansen," her father finally offered before releasing his hand and motioning to her mother. "This is my wife Medilia." Her mother beamed a smile at him and Ike shook her hand as well before turning his eyes back to Zelda.

"How're you feeling today?" he asked as he stood there awkwardly, Zelda realizing her parents had taken both visitors chairs.

"I'm okay," she said with a smile she'd never admit was shy. Ike nodded and to her surprise he sat on the edge of her bed, kicking out his work boot clad feet a little to get comfortable. "Doctor Mario said that so far I'm still showing no signs of rejection and at the rate I'm healing I might even get discharged early." It was more than she had told her parents, and judging by the look she got from her father it was a bad thing this stranger got more details.

"That's awesome!" Ike exclaimed, putting Zelda's smile back on her lips. His hand took hers and squeezed her fingers gently, Zelda surprised by the action in front of her parents. The beeping on the heart monitor sped up a bit and he frowned at the machine.

"How's Elena?" Zelda asked quickly to distract him. It worked and he turned a grin her way.

"She's way better today. She actually opened the bakery this morning," Zelda smiled at his words. "Meeting you yesterday really helped, more so than I had hoped."

"I'm glad to hear it," she said earnestly, happy with Ike's hand still holding hers.

"What do you do for a living Ike?" Her father spoke up and she squeezed Ike's hand. He spared her a wink before turning to face him better, his hand still holding hers.

"I've done a little bit of everything. I'm working at Foxhound Construction right now, but I also help my mom out at the bakery she owns when she needs me to. When I was in high school I had a job at the auto shop my dad used to own."

"Used to own?" Zelda felt like slapping her father for his disapproving tone.

"Yeah he died when I was in high school so I couldn't take over. Mom sold the business to a family friend and started her bakery."

"Did you go to college?" he asked and Ike shook his head.

"I've done trade schools for construction but we didn't have the money for college at the time and my sister was always the better one at school with higher ambitions. Between my mom and myself we were getting her through college."

"So it's just you and your mom now?" her mother asked and Ike nodded.

"She's a fighter, toughest woman I've ever met. Losing Mist hit her hard, but meeting Zelda yesterday really helped her cope." He turned a grin her way and Zelda blushed. "Helped me too," he said and she squeezed his hand, unable to vocalize that meeting them helped her just the same. Ike moved his hand in hers a little, lacing their fingers gently. "Actually after meeting you my mom might get knocked to second place for toughest woman I've ever met."

"Zelda!" Peach appeared in her doorway, a wheelchair in tow. "You ready to go for a walk before it hits lunchtime?" Zelda glanced at Ike who nodded subtly before standing up.

"I'll get out of your way... See you Zelda," with that he quickly exited the room, Zelda feeling like she was missing something as her parents stood up.

"We will as well," her father smoothed his pressed suit and glanced at the flashy watch on his wrist. After saying a rather icy goodbye to her parents, Peach helped Zelda into the wheelchair and pushed her into the hallway. Her face lit up at the sight of Ike leaning against the wall a few doors down, a grin on his lips as Peach wheeled her over.

"No funny business now," Peach warned. "Thirty minutes outside, then she's back in her room. Understood?"

"You got it," Ike said with a disarming grin as he stepped behind Zelda to take over pushing. They moved in silence to the elevator, him pressing the button to call it. "Bet you wouldn't mind sneaking off with me huh?"

"Wh-what?" Zelda stammered out, taken aback.

"I meant getting out of this damn hospital," he said with a chuckle. "Sheesh guess you think I'm easy."

"I didn't think you meant anything like that!" she lied quickly and he chuckled again as he leaned over the back of the wheelchair, bringing his face close to hers.

"Then what did you think?" He whispered the question in her ear and Zelda had never been happier to be unplugged from a heart monitor.

"I just... didn't hear you right," she lied, knowing the words sounded fake even to her ears.

"Uh huh," he said and Zelda was relieved when the doors opened and revealed the relative safety of a nurse already occupying the small space.

XxX

They made it to the gardens in a comfortable silence, Zelda feeling oddly at ease in his presence. He pushed her past a few rows of flowers planted around flowering trees, her sighing in happiness. "So," Ike started and she tilted her head back to look up at him. He chuckled nervously and she smiled.

"I think I owe you a thanks for setting all this up," she said, unthinkingly putting her hand on top of his. She wondered if she should move it, but he surprised her by not saying a word about it as he found a small, out of the way bench tucked away under a bowing tree laden with white flowers.

"Well I got the vibe from your texts that a visit from your parents wasn't exactly something you wanted to endure for long so before I went to your room I stopped by the nurses station and talked to Peach who schemed with me."

"Well you two did great," she said, looking his face over as he sat. "Ike? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he turned his eyes to meet hers and Zelda saw past the grin, sadness and sleepless nights reflected in his gaze as he looked at her, so obvious this close she let out a heavy sigh.

"How're you doing with all this?" she asked and watched surprise flicker across his features briefly.

"I'm alright," he lied and Zelda gave him a look. He sighed and leaned his head against the bark of the tree for a moment, his eyes distant. "She was leaving my place that night. About a week ago I broke up with my girlfriend and my sister being the concerned little meddler that she was... She came to visit me and when she left the accident happened."

"Oh Ike..." Zelda leaned forward as best she could and took his hand, squeezing his fingers to make him look at her. She waited for his eyes to turn her way before she spoke again. "It's not your fault, you know that right?" He scowled at her and she took his other hand. "Ike, a drunk driver hit her, just because she was leaving your place-"

"I hadn't been calling her like I always did, she was worried. If it weren't for me she would've been safe in her dorm," he said sadly and Zelda didn't know what to say to that. After a beat he looked down and Zelda pulled on his hands, bringing him to her. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could in the wheelchair, feeling the stuttering breath he let out against her neck. "My mom said the same thing but-"

"Ike," she turned her face, trying to catch his eyes, not realizing how the movement put them nose to nose until it was too late. She blushed at the unexpected contact and he moved back to sit on the bench. "It's not your fault," said in a shaky voice and he looked away.

"Sure," he said noncommittally and looked away.

"You must hate me," she whispered and his head whipped around quickly.

"What?" he asked.

"I got her heart and she's gone and now you don't have a sister and-"

"Zelda," he cut off her stream of words, his left hand taking hers while his right went to wipe a tear from her cheek, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I'm glad that something good came from Mist's death. You can live, without her heart... You wouldn't have made it. It's weird to say but I'm glad I had the chance to meet you." He moved his hand from her cheek, Zelda hating to admit she missed it. He looked out over the gardens and scowled slightly. Zelda followed his gaze, seeing a young woman in light blue nurse's scrubs pushing a woman holding a little pink bundle in her arms. "That's my ex," he said softly and Zelda scowled at the beautiful face framed by red hair that was pulled into a high ponytail.

"She's pretty," Zelda offered as the ex wheeled the new mother out of sight.

"Yeah, she is. She slept with a friend of mine though so," he let out a humorless chuckle and Zelda frowned.

"That's not right," she said and he turned his eyes to her, a grin threatening to turn up the corner of his lips.

"Shit happens," he said. Zelda leaned forward once again and took his hand. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

"No no," she shook her head and he quirked up an eyebrow. "I don't have a boyfriend, I actually haven't ever had one."

"No way," he said with a shake of his head. "I'm not buying that one I don't believe it."

"I'm serious!" she said with a little self conscious laugh. "No boyfriends, no dates, no..." She trailed off and had to look away from his mischievous grin.

"You've never had sex," it was a statement, not a question, one that made Zelda blush violently. "Zelda that's not a bad thing I mean-"

"I've never even been kissed before alright?" she said, eyes focusing on a tiny pink flower poking out of the ground a few feet away. "Being in and out of hospitals, always being aware that I could be dead soon... It kept me from a lot."

"Hey," his tone was gentle as he cupped her chin and turned her face back to his, "it's alright. You've got a chance now, just take it one day at a time. You never know what's going to happen until it does." Zelda searched his eyes, a smile slowly breaking out on her lips.

"Maybe I'll find someone willing to help me with my inexperience," she said and Ike rolled his eyes as he finally let go of her chin.

"You won't have to look too hard," he said and Zelda wanted to ask what he meant, only he pulled out his phone with a sigh. "I should probably get you back to your room, I don't want Peach to murder me."

He stood up and moved behind her, Zelda letting out a heavy sigh. He began pushing her back towards the hospital and Zelda looked up at him, wondering if asking him for her first kiss would be too much. She let out another heavy sigh and decided against it. After everything he'd been through, the woman who got his sister's heart was probably the last person he'd want to kiss.

XxX

They made it back to her room, Peach following them in to help Zelda get back into the bed. Ike looked at the roses he bought her while Peach eased her onto the sheets, but sat on the edge of her bed as soon as she was settled. Without saying a word he took her hand, Peach humming a tune as she turned on the various machines. "Okay honey, you're all set up. I'll have Daisy bring in your lunch in a bit okay?" Zelda nodded and Peach left, Ike sitting there silently.

"You okay?" Zelda asked and he looked up at her.

"Yeah, just thinking," he said with a distracted nod.

"What about?" she coaxed and he shrugged.

"Stuff," he said and she narrowed her eyes. "Don't give me a look," he laughed and shook his head. "A man's allowed to think privately."

"Hm," Zelda hummed and looked to her roses, noting that one was starting to wilt.

"When's your birthday?" he asked and she looked at him curiously.

"About a week and a half away," she said and he nodded, "why?"

"Just making conversation," he said and Zelda gave him another look. "What's with all the looks?" He chuckled nervously. "I don't know what else to talk about... Just trying to learn more about you."

"Why don't you tell me about you," Zelda said and he quirked up an eyebrow again. "Aside from Peach going on about her new relationship with my cardiologist I don't have much else so tell me about you."

"Not much to tell Zelda, I'm kinda boring as far as guys go," he said with a shrug and she shook her head.

"I don't believe you."

"Alright," he chuckled and thought for a moment. "I was born a week after my due date, which my mom reminds me of constantly. I was teased in school because I was the only kid with blue hair until I hit a growth spurt and was taller than everyone. I love spicy food, spicy steak to be exact, and there's this restaurant near my place that makes the best damn spicy steak."

"I haven't been to a restaurant in ages," she said absently and he squeezed her hand.

"We'll go when you get outta here. Let's see..." he thought for a moment and Zelda smiled at the notion of him wanting to see her outside of the hospital. Was that just him being nice? Did he really want to? "I was on the football team, varsity my freshman year, a linebacker because I'm huge and can take down anyone who comes my way."

"Did you date all the cheerleaders?" Zelda teased and he scrunched up his nose.

"No, they were kinda all sluts at my school, the rumors around the locker room were enough to make me keep my distance. Actually I dated a few band girls, one dance chick... And an art nerd who was always covered in paint." Zelda smiled and he shrugged. "I didn't sleep with anyone my senior year. I got drunk at a party and ended up in bed with art girl, that's actually how we started dating," he made a face but continued. "We were a bad match, fought a lot but I was a lovesick puppy waxing poetic about how we shared that special moment so I stayed with her way too long. After high school I worked at the auto shop until I got the job with Foxhound."

"Do you still go out and get drunk and-"

"No," he cut her off quickly. "I drink one beer maybe if I hit the bar after work with the guys but after a few blackout nights in high school I lost the taste for drinking. It's really not all it's cracked up to be. You wake up, feel like shit... Why put yourself through that?" Zelda smiled at that, a little happy that he wasn't a party kind of guy. "Besides all that I've become quite selective in who I spend my time with. I don't want to make a bad call while drunk that I regret when I wake up in the morning."

"Good thinking there," Zelda offered and he smirked.

"Eh, the guys at work usually hate when I go with them because I get hit on and don't take up any offers."

"Well you had a girlfriend-"

"Even before her," he said as he leaned back a little on her bed. "Like I said, I'm a boring dude mostly."

"Not to me," Zelda said and blushed when she realized she said it out loud.

"Says the one who's been cooped up in a hospital for over a year," he teased and she scowled. "Nah when you get out of here you'll meet people that make me look boring has hell."

"I don't-" Zelda started but was cut off by Daisy popping in the door. Daisy beamed at the sight of Ike holding her hand as she brought in Zelda's lunch tray.

"Hey Zelda!" she said happily and Zelda smiled at her, though it was a little strained when Ike let her hand go. "Lunch is here, and it's your favorite," she said with a little laugh and Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Baked chicken?"

"With the flavorless green beans!" she said in a sing song voice and Ike chuckled.

"I should go," he said and Zelda looked at him quickly. "I promised Mom I'd stop by the shop so..." He leaned over her and Zelda wrapped her arms around him as he hugged her. "Call if you need anything," he said as he pulled back and she nodded.

"Bye Ike," she said and he nodded at Daisy before leaving the room.

"He was holding your hand," Daisy commented and Zelda rolled her eyes.

"He's been doing that today, don't read too much into it," she said and Daisy set her food on the table before putting a hand on her hip.

"Today and not yesterday when his mom was here?" she asked with a tone Zelda didn't understand. "Eat up!" she called as she left the room and Zelda sighed as she looked down at her sad little lunch. Her phone buzzed on the table next to her tray and she looked at it, smiling as she saw it was from Ike.

'Guess where I'm eating?'

'Where?' she sent back before picking up her fork and stabbing her green beans. Her phone buzzed again as she raised the bite to her lips. She picked it up and scowled at the picture of the fastfood place next door to the hospital, obviously taken from the window on his way to the elevator. 'You're so mean!' she sent in response before taking a bite and chewing slowly.

'I'll eat a french fry for you ;)' he sent back and she rolled her eyes as she tried to think of what to say.

'I'd rather you brought me an order.' She finally sent and sighed as she tried to look out her window to the parking lot she could barely see, wondering if she could see him from there.

'...we'll see' he sent and she scowled at the message in confusion. Shrugging, she went about trying not to think about all the food she hadn't been able to eat in a year.

XxX

Her lunch tray was taken away barely touched and Zelda sighed as she leaned the bed back into a more lounging position, wishing she could have more company. She stared at her phone but knew texting or calling Ike would seem desperate so she she set it down and instead picked up the remote for the tv. She flicked it on and settled in watching a rerun of cop show when her phone buzzed.

'You awake?' The message from Ike made her smile.

'Yeah. How was my fry?'

'Why don't you tell me for yourself?' the message made her frown in confusion until her door opened and she looked up. There Ike stood, a small bag in his hands.

"Hey," he greeted as he stepped forward.

"Hi?" she questioned and he sat by her bed, pulling the table back to her and settling it over her.

"As requested," he said and pulled out a medium order of fries, Zelda's mouth instantly watering.

"How'd you sneak this in here?" she asked as she picked one up and he grinned as he flattened the bag, ripping the little squeeze packets of ketchup and pouring them on the bag.

"It's a free country and lunchtime, besides Peach wasn't at the desk so one grin from me and the brunette was history." Zelda tried not to scowl at the notion of him pseudo flirting with someone, but it must've shown on her face because he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied and he gave her a look before he grinned.

"Don't worry Zelda," he said as he leaned back on her bed, his arms behind him to support his weight, "I have no interest in dating another nurse." He winked at her and Zelda blushed despite herself, popping a fry into her mouth before she could say anything. The fry hit her tongue and she let out a little whine.

"So good," she said and he grinned.

"Well eat up pretty quick before Peach catches you," he said as he stood up. "Right now I really need to get going. Text me alright?" She nodded and he grinned as he leaned over and gave her a hug. Zelda melted into the touch and wrapped an arm around him, keeping him there a beat too long. Finally she let go and he hesitated for a moment before heading towards the door.

"Call me!" he called as he went out and she sighed happily as she looked down at her pile of fries, happier than she had been in a long time.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! And to my reviewers last chapter (Crayle, Qoh22, and Approaching Dawn) thank you! The alerts make my day, you have no idea. As always, let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5

Ike moved forward through the silent field, his nose taking in the smell of freshly cut grass as he passed gravestone after gravestone. Finally he came to a freshly packed grave, the small carved stone at the top of the plot bearing an angel. "Hey Mist," he said softly as he knelt on the grass. "I miss you... so fucking bad kid," he said with a choked sob as he moved to lean against the cold marble. The corner dug into his back, but he refused to sit on the dirt, so he shifted until it was halfway comfortable, using that as an excuse to get his emotions under control.

"I don't know if Mom's been by or not... You know how she is about that. Remember how we had to come to Dad's grave for the first year to keep the leaves off? God I wanted to be so mad at her for that..." He trailed off and wiped the back of his hand across one eye, not sure what to say.

"I hung out with Zelda again today," he said softly, a small smile coming to his lips as he thought of the Hylian brunette with the gorgeous blue eyes. "You would love her, she's smart and kind... And before you tease me yes she's beautiful," he said with a chuckle. "Your heart went to a good person. She met Mom yesterday and this morning Mom actually opened the shop. Mom wouldn't shut up about how great she was on the way back... Is it weird?" he asked the silent grave as he sat up a bit, plucking a dead leaf from the grass. "I want to see her again, I want to hang out with her, I..." he trailed off as he twirled the leaf, watching the brownish orange spin, "I guess I kinda like her. It's so fucked up right? I mean, she's only alive because you died, shouldn't I hate her? She asked me that today and it caught me off guard because I don't. I really don't hate her, she's amazing. She's almost twenty four, she's been fighting for her life since she was born, and somehow she's managed to stay this amazing nice person. I know what you'd say," he shot the gravestone a look. "I'm doing the same thing I always do, aren't I? I bought her fries today, just because she was so sad looking when the nurse brought in her disgusting bland lunch."

He twirled the leaf, wishing more than anything to actually hear his sister's advice. "I miss you," he whispered, dropping the leaf. "You always knew what to do, what to say, how to help... I'm sorry, so fucking sorry you came over that night. I should've begged you to stay, begged you to just spend the night..." He looked down at the dirt and reached out a hand. He brushed away two fallen leaves and picked at the red roses sitting in the little plastic planter. "I'll bring you some fresh roses tomorrow, these red ones are looking a little wilted. I bought Zelda some pink ones... she's going to need new ones soon too. God Mist what the fuck is wrong with me? I'm already trying to think of excuses to see her again. She's gotta be weirded out by that right? She's probably sitting there right now thinking of how weird it is that the brother of the chick whose heart she got wants to visit her. She called me last night, I was passed out and my phone rang... She couldn't sleep and she called me. What does that mean? I guess it's a good sign right? She said today that she hasn't been out to eat in a long time and the first thing I thought was that I'll take her. I want to, I didn't just say I would because I feel bad for her. Don't get me wrong, I do feel bad for everything she's been through but I don't see her as some pity case. I really like spending time with her..." He trailed off as he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket, answering it when he saw it was his mom.

"Hey Mom," he said softly.

"Hi," she said back, the soft sound of the music always playing in the background of the bakery coming through the speaker, "are you still at the hospital?"

"No I'm over here with Mist... I couldn't just pass by you know?"

"I know honey," she said sadly and Ike gripped his phone tighter, not wanting to get too emotional.

"I'm leaving in a few, I'll swing by the shop okay?"

"Okay, I was thinking about baking some of those cupcakes for Zelda and I was wondering if you'd want to take them by?"

"Yeah," Ike said with a nod. "Are you gonna bake them today?"

"I might already have half a dozen in the oven," she said and Ike chuckled.

"So this was just a call to tell me I'm taking them huh?" he teased. "I'll be there soon. Bye Mom, love you."

"Love you too," she said and Ike hung up. He looked down at the grave and gave the ground a fond smile.

"I'll come back by okay? Mom needs me to play delivery boy and don't even start on how now I've got another excuse to see her," he said with a smirk. "Bye Mist," he said after a moment and stood up, brushing his pants off. Heavy steps took him from the gravesite back to his truck in the parking lot. He hopped in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition, sitting there a moment before backing out of the parking spot.

XxX

"She's resting," the brunette nurse at the desk said with a soft smile as her eyes roamed from Ike's to the package in his hands, and the small bouquet of colorful flowers that had caught his attention in the flower shop's window.

"I'll be as quiet as a church mouse," he said with his best charming grin. "I promise she won't even know I was there," he continued and the nurse sighed.

"Fine," she relented and pointed at him with the pen in her hand, "but no waking her."

"I would never," he said with feigned offense as he stepped from the desk. Ike moved from the nurse's station to the door of Zelda's room, taking a deep breath before pushing open the door. He peeked at the sleeping woman on the bed, a smile coming to his lips as her brow twitched in her sleep. He moved to her bedside table, setting the flowers down carefully before easing the cupcakes on the tray.

"Peach?" Zelda's sleepy voice pulled him from his task with a jolt.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked softly and her eyes shot open, the heart rate monitor beeping faster.

"Ike?" she focused on him and he gave her a grin.

"Hey," he said in greeting. "Mom baked you something and told me to bring it by." He wheeled the tray over to her bed and she raised it to a sitting position, him watching her run a hand through her hair. She smiled up at him and Ike sat on the edge of her bed carefully. He watched her face as she opened the box from the bakery, a smile coming to his lips when she beamed at the cupcakes.

"She made these for me?" she asked with reverence as she picked one up.

"Yeah, she said to bring it by... I figured you'd sit through seeing me again if I bribed you with your favorite cupcakes." She gave him a look at that and he quirked up an eyebrow. "Aren't they your favorite?"

"They are, but you made it sound like I don't want to see you," she said and he tried to ignore how his chest warmed at her words. "Have one with me," she said and Ike reached for one.

"Did I wake you?" he asked as he peeled off the paper cupcake liner, watching her shrug.

"I sleep a lot, it's not like I'll never nap again," she said and he watched her eyes move to the bright and colorful flowers. "You bought me those?" she asked and he couldn't help the heat rising to his cheeks as she looked at him.

"Yeah," he tried to say casually, "they caught my eye as I passed the flower shop."

"I love them," she said immediately and he grinned. "Not just because this room is blindingly lacking color."

"It is a bit depressing," he said as he looked around at the very sterile room. "Who knew white was the most depressing color in the world?"

"Me after about a week in this room," she said and took a bite out of her cupcake. Ike chuckled at the dab of chocolate icing she got on her nose in the process of taking another bite. "What?" she asked as she swallowed and Ike leaned forward. He swiped the icing from the tip of her nose and the heart monitor beeped faster.

"You got icing on you," he said with a small smirk, licking the frosting from his forefinger before taking a bite of his cupcake. "Damn these are good," he mumbled around the bite and Zelda giggled.

"If my mom owned a bakery I'd be fat," she said and he snorted.

"Trust me, being the guinea pig for all her new ideas kinda keeps you from enjoying it too much. The worst she's ever done was this weird combination of cake and some jello like thing... I about gagged when I took a bite and she scowled at me." Zelda laughed and Ike narrowed his eyes. "Keep laughing and I'll tell her you want to be the new test subject," he warned and she shrugged.

"I still think it would be fun," she said and he smirked as he took another bite, scowling as some of the strawberry filling spilled onto his fingers. "You're messy," she said and he gave her a look.

"Says the one who had chocolate icing on her nose," he taunted, liking the blush that crawled up her cheeks.

"How was the bakery?" Zelda asked after a moment.

"Busy," Ike said as he tried to avoid getting more filling on his fingers. "Mom closed up for a few days and apparently almost had a riot on her hands from her regulars... Plus Sammy was happy to be back to work."

"Sammy?" Zelda questioned and Ike scowled as he got another drop of strawberry on his palm.

"Samus, she's this kinda cool chick my mom hired on about a year ago. She's in college and my mom lets her work around that."

"Oh," Zelda's tone held something Ike almost wanted to call jealously and he looked at her.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked and she nodded, her expression a little down. "She's got it bad for my boss at Foxhound and I think my boss has it bad for her," he said with a wink and Zelda brightened up. "I brought my boss one day for lunch over there, Mom makes these amazing sandwiches at lunch and I obviously get a discount, and the two of them were practically drooling over each other." Zelda laughed at that and he regarded her for a moment, wondering why she had seemed down at all.

"Are you going to play matchmaker?" Zelda asked as she finished her cupcake and Ike shrugged.

"I don't think they really need all that big of a push, but my boss is divorced and I think gun shy about getting back out there." He finished his cupcake and felt Zelda's eyes on his strawberry coated fingers and palm. "Not a word or I'm rubbing this all over your face," he warned and she stuck out her tongue.

"At least I only got some on my nose," she said and he narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, you asked for it," he said and leaned towards her, his hand outstretched.

"Ike!" she squealed with a laugh as he smeared some on her cheek. "Stop!" she gasped around a giggle and he smirked as he withdrew his hand.

"I told you," he said as he stood up and went to the small sink in her room. He turned on the tap and washed his hand off, grabbing two paper towels from the dispenser before going back to her bed. He sat and dried his hand before leaning forward and wiping away the strawberry filling from her cheek. She smiled at him and Ike fought the urge to lean in and kiss her slightly chapped lips, knowing that he was probably the last person she'd ever see that way.

"Thanks for cleaning up your mess," she said and he smirked as he crumpled up the paper towel.

"Hey I warned you, you didn't listen to me," he said as he leaned back on his arms.

"I told you not to wake her," the brunette from the nurse's station scolded him as she walked in the room and Ike let out a sigh.

"I was actually just waking up when he came in," Zelda said quickly and Ike gave her a wink. "What's up Daisy?" she asked as she finished her cupcake.

"Well when he didn't come out right away I knew something was up," she said and Ike resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"She woke up, it's not like I was just going to walk out," he said with smile at the brunette who walked over to the heart monitor and checked the paper it was spitting out. "That would've been rude, my mom raised me better." He looked to Zelda to see her smiling at him and he sat up. Carefully he took her hand and squeezed gently, trying to fight off the smile coming to his lips when she laced their fingers.

"I need to check her vitals," Daisy said and Ike nodded.

"I'll get going then. Call or text me anytime okay?" he asked and Zelda nodded. He moved the tray out of the way and leaned over to hug her. He felt her arms wrap around his middle and did his best to repress the urge to kiss her ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He settled for leaning his face against her warm cheek for a moment before stepping back. "Bye Zelda," he said before turning around and leaving the room. He walked to the elevator, stepping back as the doors opened and a blonde man with pointed ears stepped onto the floor, his fingers wrapped tightly around a bundle of balloons with get well soon written on them. He gave the man a polite nod as they passed each other and stepped into the vacated elevator, slapping the button to go down to the first floor. As the doors began to close he watched the blonde man stop outside Zelda's room and scowled as he wondered who the guy was.

 **XXX**

 **I was originally not going to do any chapters from Ike's prospective but after it was (sorta) requested I decided why not! So there, Ike's thoughts and feelings towards Zelda and the whole situation. Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: SeththeGreat, Purple Mercenary, concisponci (I know you reviewed chapter one but still!), Qoh22, and Q not a hitman (babe, you're a dork and I adore you). As always, let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6

The days moved along at a snail's pace for Zelda, made only worse when Ike returned to work. His responses to her texts were sporadic at best, his visits less and less as the days wore on. She had come to accept that the initial niceness was nothing more than a fleeting thing and braced herself for the day that he just never returned any type of communication.

As the days passed her strength grew. She could walk from her hospital bed to the bathroom unaided, had somehow managed to shower successfully several times, and was trying to figure out how to broach wanting Ike to show up for her birthday the next day without sounding pathetic. She held her phone in her hands, eyes watching the damnable numbers not budging from their place set before five o'clock. Since when had five minutes ever felt so long?

Caving to her foolishness she called him, putting the phone to her ear with a anxious breath. "Hey Zelda," he answered on the second ring, the sound of his truck starting filling the background, "I was just about to call you."

"Really?" she asked, hoping her tone didn't give away how pathetic she really was.

"Yeah," he chuckled and she blushed self consciously. "I managed to somehow get tomorrow off and I was going to see what you had planned for your birthday."

"Oh well," Zelda stretched out her toes carefully, "you know me, I'm just so busy with all my social obligations..."

"I know," he said with a fake heavy sigh, "what with all the moving you're capable of right now."

"Hey now!" she said with a laugh. "I'll have you know I made it from my bed to the bathroom and back without any incidents today."

"That's great Zelda," he said, humor leaving his tone. "You're getting better every day and soon you'll be running circles around me... Are your parents stopping by tomorrow?"

"Probably," she rolled her eyes and considered what little she knew about their schedule. "I know my brother promised to swing by."

"What time will he be there?"

"Are you trying to avoid meeting my family?" she asked with feigned hurt and he chuckled.

"Well your parents obviously love me so much I'm sure your brother would too."

"My parents don't like anyone," she said with a sigh, "don't think you're so special."

"Ouch," he winced and she rolled her eyes. "Alright well I'll be there as soon as I drag my ass out of bed and shower... I'm bringing you a few things and before you say anything," he cut off her forming protest before she could voice it, "yes I am and get over it." She smiled at the phone in her hand, wishing it was the next day already.

"I'll cope somehow," she finally responded and he snorted.

"I think you will... Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," she responded without hesitation.

"I have this... idea that's been in my brain for awhile now and I don't know if I should do it or not. So, should I?"

"How can I possibly answer that?" Zelda asked with a nervous laugh. "What's the idea?"

"Just answer me yes or no," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes?" It came out a question and he laughed.

"Alright," he said with a devilish quality to his voice. "I gotta swing by Mom's shop and I'm pulling up now... call me if you need anything or can't sleep okay?"

"Who else would I call?" she fired back and belatedly realized how pathetic that was. "I mean-"

"Just call me okay?" he said gently and she nodded, cringing when she realized that he had no way to know that she did.

"I will."

"Awesome, bye Zelda."

"Bye Ike," she mumbled and hung up, wondering what he was bringing, and if he really wanted to.

XxX

Ike stared at his phone, willing it to ring with a call from Zelda. He was laying down on his couch, feet hanging over the armrest on the opposite side. The television was on, a mindless show filling the void of silence in the apartment, but he could care less. He steeled himself and pulled up his messages, typing each letter carefully. 'Are you still up?' He hit send and set his phone down on his chest, his eyes going to the television mindlessly. He watched the talk show for a moment, trying to place the face of the guest.

A sharp 'ping' pulled him from his musings and he scooped up his phone, a smile on his lips. 'I'm wide awake. Call?' He didn't hesitate to dial the brunette, a smile spread across his lips when the call connected.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey yourself," he fired back with a smirk. "Can't sleep tonight?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I think I'm going stir crazy here... This room is driving me nuts."

"Well how about this," he started to say as he flexed his socked feet, "tomorrow while I'm there we'll go to the gardens, find a spot where no one can see, and you can show me how good you're getting at this walking thing."

"I'd love that!" she exclaimed excitedly. "The trek to the bathroom is getting old."

"I'm sure it is," he offered with a secret smile.

"So... what did you get me?" she asked after a moment and he scoffed.

"Why on earth would I tell you now what I got you?" he asked with amusement.

"Because you should," she said with a laugh and he shook his head.

"It's not happening Zelda," he insisted. "Even if you started guessing I wouldn't tell you if you were right."

"You're so mean," she said with a smile he could hear over the phone.

"Me?" he questioned in a mock offended tone. "You wound me Zelda."

"Oh you poor baby! Getting wounded by my curiosity."

"It is quite offensive," he fired back in a haughty tone and she laughed.

"You're crazy," she said and he shrugged. "So," she started a bit nervously and Ike tensed, "what time will you be here?"

"What time do you want me there?" he counter asked with a smile as he relaxed once more.

"As soon as possible?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Nine o'clock it is," he confirmed with a lazy stretch. He moaned lightly as his back popped and sighed. "You ever stretch so good it just feels amazing?"

"What?" Zelda asked with a laugh and Ike shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked as he sat up, finding his position far too comfortable to be conducive for a conversation.

"Yeah."

"You know my boss has just been working me to the bone right? I haven't been avoiding you." Her silence answered his question and he sighed. "Zelda I promise if I could be there more I would... Please tell me you believe me."

"I... do," she said hesitantly. Ike felt his heart crack at the thought of her thinking he didn't want to visit her, making a silent vow to himself to call and text her more during his day. "I need to go Ike, Daisy will be doing her rounds soon and she doesn't like me up so late."

"Yeah," he said jovially, "she's kinda your overbearing mother I have to deal with." She laughed lightly at his words and he smirked. "I should go anyway. I need to shower and eat... Maybe I'll run to that burger place down the street-"

"No fair!" she cried indignantly and he chuckled.

"I'll send you a picture of me eating fries okay?"

"Okay you cold hearted man," she fired back. "Goodnight Ike."

"Night Zelda, I'll see you in the morning."

XxX

Zelda laid in her bed, watching the heart monitor as it spiked with each steady beat. "Is it weird?" she questioned softly to the air around her. "I have her heart and I think I'm falling for her brother... He can't ever see me that way, can he?" She felt the prickling of tears in the corner of her eye and wiped it away quickly, a loud sniff accompanying the motion.

A loud buzz made her jump and she turned her body gently to grab her phone from the nightstand. She unlocked the screen and laughed at the picture from Ike. He was sitting on a worn brown leather couch, a french fry hanging from his lips like a cigarette.

'You're so mean!' she sent back with a smile on her lips. Without putting too much thought into it she saved the photo, wondering if this counted as him flirting with her.

'I said I would and I'm nothing if not a man of my word.' His text made her roll her eyes. 'Why aren't you asleep?'

'Because mean people keep sending me pictures of them enjoying food I'm not supposed to have!' She hit send and set the phone on her lap, glancing around her darkened room. Her eyes fell on the flowers from Ike and she couldn't help the warm smile that pulled up her lips if she tried.

'How about I bring you some tomorrow?' His offer made her blush as she remembered the secretive fries he brought her before.

'That would be nice of you... So I won't expect it!'

'Ouch! I'm hurt!'

'Poor baby...'

'Alright Zelda, you've invoked the wrath of Ike now :P be prepared!' His text made her bark out a laugh and she quickly typed her response.

'Yes because I take all threats with a :P face seriously :P' she sent back at him.

'... But you should. I'm super serious right now.' A picture came through a moment later of Ike with his face drawn into a serious scowl, another french fry hanging from his lips. She saved the photo with a nervous giggle, trying to think of a response.

'I'm so scared right now!' she sent back, adding a moment later, 'I think the mean fry thing takes away from the scowl though...'

'No it doesn't. It adds to it :P'

'You really like that expression don't you?'

'I've had a few beers too many, be glad I'm able to send you a coherent message at all.' Zelda frowned at her phone at that, not liking the idea of Ike drinking.

'You okay?' she sent as she worried her lower lip between her teeth.

'Bad night, not gonna lie. I'm exhausted, missing my baby sister, and not wanting to lay down in my bed alone.' She stared at the text for a moment, completely unsure what to say to that. As she sat there deliberating another text buzzed on her screen. 'Sorry, ignore me. I'm lonely and I hate it. I don't do well by myself for too long... Just get some sleep beautiful I'll be there first thing in the morning.' Zelda stared at the words, trying not to smile at him calling her beautiful.

XxX

Ike woke up to a nagging hangover. He growled to himself as he rolled over, a yelp leaving his lips as he crashed to the floor of his living room. "Fuckbeans," he moaned as he sat up, his phone on the floor beside him. "Oh no," he scooped up his phone with a panicked glance at the empty six pack scattered around the couch. He checked the time, a sigh of relief leaving his lips as it read only half past eight. The missed text from Zelda read 'Talk to me if you need to' and he paled.

"What did I say?" he asked himself as he pulled up their string of messages. "Goddammit," he groaned as he read over the messages in his inebriated state. "Why not just creep out the girl you took the day off to spend the whole day with? Great plan there Greil,"he said as he smacked the side of his head.

With a grimace he began to type up a message to her, worried how she would react. 'Hey, sorry about everything last night. You don't hate me do you?' He set his phone down and stood up on shaky legs. The buzz from his phone made him jump and he quickly scooped it up.

'How could I hate you?' he let out a sigh of relief.

'I'll head over asap okay?" he sent as he peeled his shirt from his body. He glanced at the small pile of presents for her on his kitchen countertop and smiled, happy he hadn't said anything too incriminating that would lead to her not wanting to see him. His phone buzzed again as he checked it with a chuckle at her response.

'Hurry :P'

':P' he sent back as he moved to his room, mind on a shower and what he was planning to do that day.

 **XXX**

 **An update! Yay! Sorry if this took a bit, I'm not going to make excuses for my wandering mind and hectic life. That being said, thank you so much for reading and to my reviewers last chapter (Guest, SeththeGreat, Purple Mercenary, Qoh22, and Ike's Nose -my dork of a babe I love you) THANK YOU! The reviews feed my soul and keep my fickle muse happy. Anyway lemme know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

Link strolled into Zelda's hospital room on the dot of nine o'clock, a smile on his lips as he set down a bouquet of balloons and held out a small wrapped gift. "Happy birthday to my favorite sister," he said as he gave her a quick hug.

"I'm your only sister," she pointed out as she returned the hug and he chuckled.

"That has nothing to do with you being my favorite," he said as he took a seat, an excited smile on his face. "Open your present!" He clapped his hands excitedly and she rolled her eyes good naturedly before ripping off the paper. Inside sat a jewelry store box and she looked up at him before cracking the lid. Sitting on a velvety cushion was a beautiful watch, the very one she had pointed out in the Christmas catalog a few months back.

"Link!" She beamed at him as she carefully pulled it from the box, the platinum and white gold shining perfectly. "This was so expensive you didn't need to-"

"Money's not a problem Zelda, you know that," he waved off her words and smirked. "Just put it on." She eagerly complied, a smile on her lips as she clicked it into place on her left wrist.

"Link... Thank you, this is perfect," she beamed at him and he beamed right back, both of them breaking down into a giggling fit after a moment.

"We probably look crazy," Link said with a slight snort, "sitting here smiling like idiots."

"You look crazy," Zelda said with a haughty tone, "I look awesome." They dissolved into giggles again, only slowing down when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called out happily.

XxX

Ike stepped into Zelda's room, his grin faltering on his lips at the sight of the two occupants smiling like crazy. He recognized the blonde man from elevator the one day and scowled. "Oh," he said, mentally kicking himself for such a response, "I didn't-"

"Ike!" Zelda beamed at him. "Come on in! This is Link," she indicated the blonde who stood up with a warm grin and Ike tried to return it, not quite understanding what was going on here. He shook the blonde's offered hand.

"Ike Greil, nice to meet you," he spoke clearly despite his confusion and the blonde's eyes widened. "What?" he asked, a tad bit more gruff than he intended.

"Oh sorry," the blonde withdrew his hand, "I just... didn't think you'd still be visiting my sister." Ike felt a wave of relief wash through him at the words.

"Why would I stop?" he asked in confusion, honestly curious. Was it weird that he still wanted to?

"Uh," Link glanced over to Zelda who just smiled at her brother.

"I was promised presents Ike," she finally said with a beaming smile and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I might've said something about that," he scratched at his chin in mock thought and Link chuckled.

"Well I have to get to the office so I'll see you later Zel," he waved, nodded at Ike, and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well he's better than your parents," Ike remarked and Zelda laughed as she shifted on her bed. Ike moved forward, swinging the obvious giant gift bag tauntingly.

"What's in the bag?" she asked with a heartbreakingly beautiful smile and he shrugged.

"Just some stuff for some chick," he said as he moved beside her. She held out her arms and Ike leaned over the bed to hug her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders before sitting by her legs on the bed. He noticed the new watch on her wrist and paled, suddenly feeling self conscious about his choice in gifts.

"Some chick huh?" Zelda asked with a smile and Ike shrugged.

"Is that from your brother?" he asked as he took her hand to examine the watch. The heart monitor beeped faster and he looked over at it, worry creasing his brow.

"Yeah that's from Link," she said quickly. "I saw it in a magazine around Christmas time and said it was beautiful... Honestly it's a bit much, don't you think?"

"A bit," he agreed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Definitely makes me feel like my gifts aren't good enough."

"Oh stop it!" she said with a pout. "My family is all about appearances and money... If it's not some stupid expensive thing then they don't care." He nodded absently and pushed the bag towards her.

"Happy birthday Zelda," he said with a smile. She beamed at him before opening the bag, a laugh leaving her lips as she pulled out a fuzzy purple cat, it's wide plastic eyes and upturned smile making her dissolve into giggles.

"Oh my god!" she laughed as she hugged it to her, her eyes finding his with mirth. "I love this! What's it from?"

"I dunno, I just saw it and thought of you," he told her honestly and she leveled him a fake glare.

"I remind you of a fat purple cat?" she demanded with a smile and he laughed as he relaxed more on her bed. He leaned back on his hands, running his thumb against her thigh as she dug into the bag with vigor. "What's this?" she asked as she pulled out an envelope. He rolled his eyes at her suspicious look and she ripped open the paper, laughing at the fat little bee drawn on the front over a cheesy flower. She opened it and rolled her eyes. "'Habee Birthday'," she managed to say with a straight face before looking at Ike who winked.

"You know you love my cheesy sense of humor," he said and she nodded. "Go on," he nodded to the bag, "you're not done yet." She set the card down by the cat on her lap and dug in the bag again.

"Ike..." she trailed off as she pulled out a small jewelry box, her eyes flicking up to him warily.

"Go on," he encouraged and she opened the lid slowly. A soft gasp left her lips and he smiled as she lifted the silver necklace from the velvet bed. She held it up, marveling at the silver pendant etched with ancient Hylian lettering, while Ike marveled at her.

"Ike," she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he shrugged.

"I know it's not fancy but I saw it and thought of you... It's supposed to mean-"

"'Gift of Wisdom'," she translated and he nodded. "The old triforce tales were always my favorite bedtime stories growing up... I know they're all just silly stories but the tales they told..." she shook her head and looked up at him. "Can you put it on me?"

"Yeah," he nodded and moved closer to her on the bed, hearing the heart monitor as it sped up. "You okay?" he asked softly as he took the thin chain from her fingers.

"Yeah," she said a bit breathlessly and he nodded once as he worked the thin clasp open and leaned towards her more to get it around her neck. She moved her locks up in a messy grip of hair, Ike eyeing her pale neck as he clasped the necklace together. He took a steadying breath and leaned back slightly, liking and yet not liking what she was doing to him.

"Beautiful," he commented as she dropped her hair. She looked up at him with a warm smile.

"Yes it's beautiful! Thank you Ike I-"

"I meant you," he said without thinking, mentally kicking himself when her eyes widened. "I-I mean that it looks beautiful on you," he tried to recover lamely. She crinkled her nose and Ike decided to just accept his fate. "Fine, I meant you," he huffed and she took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Wanna see me walk?" she asked excitedly and he nodded.

XxX

Zelda smiled, her fingers playing with the pendant around her neck as Ike pushed her from the confines of the hospital to the gardens. "Here we go," Ike mumbled as they meandered down the path and off of it, him finding a perfectly secluded spot.

"Alright," she took a deep breath and beamed at him, "stand back!"

"I'll think I'll stay close," he said firmly and she rolled her eyes.

"Here I go!" she bit her lips and stood up on two shaky legs. Ike stepped closer to her, his hands somewhere between his side and stretched out to grab her. "I can do this," she said and took a step towards him. He nodded happily, his hands still hovering as she took another step.

"You're doing great Zelda," his words were warm and encouraging as she came right up to him. She realized for the first time since she met him how much taller than her he was, her having to crane her neck up to meet his eyes. She felt her weak legs start a wobble and she latched her hands onto his forearms, his hands going directly to her hips. "I've got you," he said in a slightly shaky voice and she dared to meet his eyes.

"I'm okay," she said firmly and he nodded.

"Okay," he took a step back and she followed him, her eyes locked on his as he stopped once more.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked and he placed his hands on her hips once more.

"Because I really want you to take it easy," he said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine!" she insisted. "If it would make you feel better though," she said, acting like it put her out to slide her hand into his when really her heart began pounding in her chest at what she was sure was a lethal rate, "we'll do this." He nodded and once more they began walking, the two of them moving slowly but surely around their secluded area.

XxX

She was exhausted from so much exertion, that much was obvious when Ike forced her back into the wheelchair, despite her protests to being completely fine. After attempting to stand, which resulted in Ike so alarmingly close to her face she had been hit by full force of his incredible eyes, she decided to accept her fate and allow herself to be wheeled back upstairs.

When they got to her room Ike wheeled her over to the bed and, to Zelda's shock, scooped her up from the wheelchair with a smile. For the brief ride between the wheelchair and bed she laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart thump steadily in her ear.

"There we go," he mumbled as he set her on the bed and she let out a content sigh. "You're getting way better at walking."

"I know," she sighed as she tried to adjust her pillow.

"Here," he leaned over her and fluffed the pillow for her, Zelda taking the moment of closeness to really examine his features. He was beyond handsome, to the point that it was almost unfair to the men around him. His features were added to by the dark blue hair and eyes, making something that should have been distracting quite flattering. "That better?" he asked and she nodded, not wanting to open her mouth and have something embarrassing slip out. "You look tired," he commented as he sat down beside her, his hand warmly slipping into hers.

"It took a lot out of me," she admitted and he narrowed his eyes playfully.

"You were showing off," he accused and she blushed.

"Maybe," she conceded and he chuckled.

"Why don't you rest? I can come back when you wake up." He squeezed her hand and she scowled.

"I don't want to miss a moment with you," she said and tensed immediately when she realized how that came out. "I-"

"I don't either," he cut her off with a smile, "but you need your rest." He hesitated, his eyes flickered from hers down to... her lips? "Rest up okay? Call me when you wake up and I'm sure I'll have a cake or something from Mom." He gave her a smirk and she nodded.

"That sounds heavenly," she commented as she leaned back on the pillows.

"You remember the question I vaguely asked about whether or not I should do something?"

"Yeah," she said as she picked her head up again. "What was that about?"

"You said yes."

"Well yeah but not knowing what you-" her words get cut off as Ike leaned towards her, a hand moving to cup the back of her head as his lips met hers. She gasped into the completely unexpected contact that felt like it lasted a lot longer than it did. He pulled back with a nervous smirk on his lips and met her eyes for only a moment before he stood up.

"Happy birthday Zelda," he said swiftly and left her room, leaving Zelda to sit there in stunned silence. Her silence was only broken by Peach entering her room to hook up the machines, a worried expression furrowing her brow when the monitor came on, it's beep erratic.

 **XXX**

 **A kiss? Indeed! Sorry for the absence but, as it often goes, life gets crazy. Special thanks to all the lovely wonderful people who read, and the super amazing ones that leave reviews. More to come soon I promise. Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	8. Chapter 8

Ike felt like slapping himself for what he had done the entire elevator ride downstairs. He had kissed her. Her first kiss ever and he was an idiot about the whole thing. Instead of asking if she wanted him to he just did it. Would she be creeped out by that? Did she even enjoy it? He groaned and walked out of the elevator with a scowl all the way to his truck.

XxX

Zelda was stunned into silence, shocked beyond belief that Ike had kissed her. It had happened so fast and he left so quickly... Did he regret it? Was he embarrassed that he had? She was more than surprised that he had kissed her, and the way that he did it left her no room to even try to reciprocate it.

"Zelda," Peach's normally calm voice was laced with panic as she finally got the brunette's attention, "are you okay? Your heart monitor is going crazy do I need to call the doctor?"

"No," Zelda shook her head and forced herself to calm down. Deep breaths slowed the manic beeping of the machine and Peach scowled at it.

"What happened?" she asked after a moment and Zelda felt her cheeks warm.

"He uh," she cleared her throat and boldly met Peach's eyes, "he kissed me." It took a second for the words to sink in, but Zelda saw the shock register on the nurse's face.

"Your first kiss ohmygod!" she shrieked the words and clapped excitedly.

"Yeah but then he left quickly and-"

"Did he surprise you with it?" Peach asked and Zelda nodded. "Honey he's probably embarrassed and wondering if you even wanted him to do it!" Peach shook her head and laughed. "You should text him and say that you want another."

"Oh god no Peach I can't do that!" Zelda shook her head quickly.

"Do you want him to do it again?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then what's the problem?" She stared up at the blonde nurse, completely unsure about the whole situation.

"What if he doesn't want to do that again? What if he regrets it and wishes he never had? I mean, I got his sister's heart I'm not exactly-"

"He visits, calls, texts, brings you presents and kissed you Zelda!" Peach threw her hands in the air. "He likes you, but the simple fact of the matter is that guys can be dumb about certain things so if you want him to not think he just made the biggest mistake of his life you should let him know... otherwise he might think he did and not come back."

XxX

Ike paled as his mom held out the small cake for Zelda. "Can't Sammy take it?" he asked and internally groaned when she put a hand on her hip.

"Why don't you want to go see her?" she asked suspiciously and Ike sighed.

"I just left I don't want her to think I'm weird-"

"What happened?" she cut him off and Ike knew he was in trouble. Lying to his mom had never been possible in his youth, why should that have changed?

"I kissed her," he admitted with no preamble. He watched the shocked raise of his mom's eyebrows and took a deep breath. "She said she had never been kissed before and I just kinda kissed her before I left the hospital this morning." He blushed with embarrassment as she shook her head.

"Ike-"

"I know I shouldn't just have done it but I couldn't help it," he explained quickly. "God Mom she probably thinks I'm a creep and I don't know if she'd even want to see me-"

"We'll both go," Elena said firmly and Ike stared at her for a moment. "What? The shop closes in a little bit anyway and I just wanted to send you so you had another excuse to see her today." Ike smirked at his calm mother and the way she always soothes his worries before he nodded to the door.

XxX

Zelda stared at her phone, willing herself to come up with a text to send Ike. She wanted and needed to say something to him, but what could she even say? Just as she was composing a message in her mind her door opened. She glanced up and smiled warmly at Elena as she walked in, her smile faltering slightly as Ike followed her.

"Happy birthday!" Elena said cheerfully as she stepped over and immediately wrapped Zelda up in a warm hug. Zelda semi melted into the affectionate hug, but kept her eyes on Ike who gave her a nervous half smirk. Elena pulled back and set a small container on the tray.

"Oh you didn't need to-" Zelda started but was silenced by a pointed look.

"Of course I needed to," Elena said as she opened the lid and Zelda stared down at the small cake bearing fresh strawberries and a delicious looking chocolate drizzle on top. "Now I'm sorry but I have to go close up the shop but Ike can keep you company." Elena gave her another hug and walked out the door, leaving Ike to stare at the door with a startled expression.

"Thank you," Zelda said simply and Ike turned to her with a guarded mask.

"I didn't have anything to do with the cake," he responded and Zelda couldn't help but laugh lightly at that.

"I meant the kiss," she said and he met her eyes with a cautious smirk. Her heart monitor beeped faster at that look and the way he slowly approached her bed.

"Yeah? Didn't make me weird or creepy?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed carefully and Zelda shook her head as she took his hand.

"No," she answered honestly and he carefully looked down at their hands. "Do you regret doing it?" she asked and he whipped his head up.

"Only if you didn't want me to," he said and she smiled.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," she admitted with a blush. Trying to come up with another way to steer the conversation, her eyes fell on the cake. "Have some cake with me?" she asked and he smiled with a nod.

XxX

It wasn't awkward. Not while they shared the birthday cake, not when she let him get the chocolate from the corner of her lips with a shaky thumb, not even when he laid down next to her and she laid on her side to face him. Ike was smiling, laughing, and felt ridiculously happy with the birthday girl as they talked about everything and nothing.

"Worst date?" she asked and Ike looked her beautiful face over, his mind definitely not on the question. "Come on," she laughed nervously and Ike chuckled.

"Uh," he licked his lips absentmindedly and thought of one. "Okay, this girl I knew in high school that was too good for me then but apparently not when I graduated asked me out. Naturally I said yes and I kid you not she was just getting out of her marriage with this guy and pregnant," he chuckled as Zelda's jaw dropped. "We went to dinner and she got sick all over the food and me... That's gotta take the cake." Zelda laughed and he gave her a fake glare.

"I'm sorry!" she wheezed out and shook her head. "That's terrible! Was she okay?"

"Just morning sickness," Ike shrugged and moved ever so slightly closer to her. "Let's just say I never asked her out again." The laughter from Zelda died down and she gave him another shy smile, this one laced with lingering sadness. "What's with that?" he asked and she sighed.

"I've enjoyed this whole day thanks to you and I know they're going to come barging in here and make you leave soon," she said and Ike shrugged.

"So? We can talk on the phone after I leave," he pointed out and she shrugged.

"Yeah but it's not the same," she sighed and Ike gave her a small smirk.

"Well how about this," he told her as he took her hand and laced their fingers, "when they let you out of here you can come over anytime you want and we can lay on my bed just like this and talk. Sound good?" She nodded and he brought her fingers to his lips. He barely brushed his lips across her knuckles when she surprised him. The second he let her hand fall from his lips she brought her hand back to his head and pulled his face closer to hers. Ike felt like fireworks were exploding in his brain as her lips met his gently. He copied her and tangled his hand in her brown tresses, pressing his lips harder against hers.

In the background he could barely make out the sound of the heart monitor going crazy, but nothing mattered more to him in that moment than making sure Zelda got a proper kiss on her birthday. He propped himself up in his elbow and angled himself over her face better, never breaking their kiss as he slowly eased her lips apart. Their tongues met and he couldn't help the low moan that crawled out of his throat.

"Miss Nohansen?" a voice cut in through the fog of lust that was taking over Ike's mind and he pulled back from her quickly, face flushing red. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" the older nurse demanded and Ike's brain flailed. This wasn't Peach or the brunette nurse he had dealt with before. This one was gray haired and looked like she wanted to beat him for what he was doing.

"I was uh," he looked over at Zelda to see her face as shocked as his and realized he was on his own.

"You do know that she has not been cleared by her cardiologist for any type of sexual activity correct?" the nurse asked as she raised an eyebrow and Ike felt like he'd been slapped.

"It wasn't like that!" he insisted and she pursed her lips with a disbelieving 'mmhmm'.

"Get out," she pointed to the door and Ike rose from the bed, embarrassed beyond saying anything as he left the room.

XxX

Zelda officially hated the new nurse. She had never met the woman before the fiasco in her room an hour before but now that she had... Shaking her head at the ridiculous situation she picked up her phone and called Ike. "Hey," he answered on the second ring and the sound of his voice eased Zelda's stress immediately.

"Hey yourself," she responded with a smile. "I'm sorry about earlier I have never even met that nurse before and-"

"Just tell me you know I wasn't going to push it that far and everything's fine," he cut her off and Zelda blushed at the thought of wishing he had been wanting to.

"I know you better than that Ike," she said instead and listened to his sigh of relief.

"Good... when she said that I just didn't want you thinking I was-"

"I know Ike," she cut him off quickly. "So what's up for tonight?" It was an obvious subject change and she was hoping he'd take the hint. The last thing she wanted was to discuss her poorly thought out move earlier.

"Not much, maybe watch a movie... What about you?"

"Hiding from the nurse," she said and he laughed.

"I don't blame you... So was that one better than the first?" he asked without being specific, but Zelda knew what he meant.

"Yeah," she said shyly as she shifted in her bed. "Was I okay?" she asked nervously, fearing the answer.

"Incredible," he corrected and she blushed violently. They fell into a slightly awkward silence before he cleared his throat. "So you're officially twenty four, how's that feel?"

"The same really," she sighed with a shrug.

"Did your parents come see you?" he asked and she scowled at the reminder that they hadn't.

"No," she forced a light tone, "I'm sure they were busy."

"Zel-"

"I don't want to talk about them Ike," she said firmly. "I'd honestly rather talk about anything else."

"Alright," he conceded and she sagged with relief. "How about we plan your first day out of the hospital?"

"Perfect," she said in a genuinely happy tone.

"What's the first thing you want to do?" he asked and she pondered that for a moment.

"I want to drive around the city, see the sights, see what I've missed. Then I want delicious food, a movie, and to see your apartment."

"Alright," he agreed and she smiled into the phone. "So we'll drive around the city, grab some food... we could take it back to my place and watch a movie here?"

"I'd love that," she answered honestly.

"Perfect, then that's exactly what we'll do," he said around a yawn and Zelda couldn't help but giggle.

"You sleepy Ike?"

"Yeah I've gotta work in the morning but I don't want to get off the phone with you... I really don't like leaving under the best of circumstances and tonight just went twenty different kinds of wrong."

"I know," she said with a twist of her lips. "Go to bed Ike, text me when you can tomorrow okay?"

"I guess... Let me know how the tests go okay?"

"I will," she promised and heard the smile in his exhale.

"Good night Zelda."

"Good night." With that he hung up and Zelda hugged her plush purple cat to her chest. "I think I'm falling for you," she confessed to her silent room.

 **XXX**

 **FINALLY amiright? I'm so sorry guys I just... Life sucks sometimes you know? Anyway thank you all for reading and sticking with me. I love you guys. Much love, Leigh**


End file.
